Stranger to Memories
by Moon's Silent Glow
Summary: 16-yr-old Natsume wakes up in the middle of the field with strangers surrounding him. Weird. But what's more weird is that he doesn't know anything about himself, even his name. Diagnosed with amnesia, Natsume is desperate to regain his memory, thus where his friends appear. But as fragments of his past appear, he realizes that he more than just a student. He is someone dangerous.
1. Who are these people!

_Author's note:_ Hullo everyone~ It's Moon's Silent Glow here, and the story you will be reading is my first fanfiction! Forgive me for anything I might be doin' wrong. .

I'm open for all criticisms, and I hope to have your reactions (even if there's some violent ones) and your comments about the story.

And, well, guys, as you can see, I used the first person POV here... since I'm more comfortable with that and because I want you readers to experience the character fully.

So, umm, once again, this is Moon's Silent Glow, over and out. XD

**Disclaimer : I own none of the characters as well as the main story. Errythaaaang belongs to the genius Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

**Summary**: 16-yr-old Natsume wakes up in the middle of the field with strangers surrounding him. Weird. But what's more weird is that he doesn't know anything about himself, even his name. Diagnosed with amnesia, Natsume is desperate to regain his memory, thus where his friends appear. But as fragments of his past appear, he realizes that he more than just a student. He is someone dangerous.

**Pairing:** Ohohohohoho, major love polygon, mate. I'm not gonna say triangle, because there aren't just 3 of them. ;)

* * *

**Chapter One: Who are these people?!**

**Natsume's POV~**

It was quite dreary that night. The luminous shadows of hoary people was casted on the warm grass. Faint murmurs echoed into my ears. Just what were they talking about—was it perhaps about me? I shook my head in disagreement. Of course, it wouldn't be true. Why? Well, I don't know them. And they don't know me. We were strangers, I believed. Yet, why is it that I feel some sort of familiarity when I'm around them? Crimson eyes gazed at green and brown. Where have I seen eyes like that? They were so familiar. Maddeningly familiar.

"**Natsume, are you okay? How are you feeling?**" A deep voice of a blonde man—about my age—asked me. Natsume...was that my name? Wait, why is it that I don't even know my name?

"**W-where am I?**" My deep, hoarse voice asked the shadows; my vision was still as vague as it was before.

"**You're in the park… You passed out after some stranger hit the back of your head with a baseball bat,**" a gentle, sweet voice answered. Wait, what? I raised my hand and checked the back of my head. And, unfortunately, what they said was true. When I returned my palm back in front of me, there was a red liquid on it—blood, and lots of it. I winced in pain, and tried to stand up, but ending up stumbling down. I fell down on my knees as my arms supported me. I ended up sitting back down.

"**Who am I? And who are you people?**" I asked them. There was silence for a few minutes, and when my vision returned, I tried to look at them. Why do they have a perplexed look on their faces? Did I say something wrong?

"**Bloody hell, mate, stop joking,**" the blonde said, ridicule, yet disbelief in his tone. Sobbing filled my ears, and when I looked at the people surrounding me, a few girls cried. "**P-please, Ruka-kun, tell me that what he said wasn't true, **_**please**_**,**" a girl with brown eyes and brown pigtailed-hair begged the male. No, she quivered.

"**Natsume-kun, do you know my name?**" The female brunette asked me, wiping her tears and giving me a sad smile. I just shook my head as my reply. She sniffed, and hugged me. I wanted to push her away. Who wouldn't? A stranger just hugged you. Yet, why do my arms feel weak? I can't push her. I just can't. My shoulder felt wet, tears blaring to my left ear. Why was she crying? Somehow, I felt bad. I felt _horrible_. But why?

I asked myself the question, and heard a soft answer at the back of my head. It sounded like me. I was still confused at what was happening so I didn't manage to focus my attention to what the voice said. But it felt like it was something important. Something that I shouldn't have let go. I blinked as the other people started crying, like someone died.

My arms found themselves around the petite figure on top of me, trying to comfort her. She continued to cry, sniff, and ask the sky: '_Why?!_'. I didn't know anything that was happening right now. Not a single bit.

"**Hyuuga Natsume, 16 years old, student in Gakuen Alice, and the top student of your batch; that's your identity,**" an older guy with kinda long wavy blonde hair said to me as he threw a folder beside me. I looked at him first, almost fooled by his looks. I thought that _he_ was a _she_. Goddamn traps everywhere. I grazed my fingers on the crest in the center of the folder before completely picking it up and inspecting the content.

There was a picture of a guy that has ebony black hair, crimson eyes, and two earrings—one on each ear. He had his hair parted on one side, and emits some sort of dangerous aura behind his smirk. I flipped the page and read the second part. It was everything about the boy in the picture. Height, weight, IQ, athletic capabilities, allergies, likes, hates, every damn thing. Somehow, reading it made me annoyed. Questions rose up in my head, but the main thing that I wanted to have an answer about was the 'Why?' questions.

"**What does this guy have to do with me?**"

"**Oh, everything, child. **_**Everything**_**. Because that 'guy', is you,**" a strict-looking guy with glasses replied. He looked like a teacher, so let's leave it at that. I flashed him a startled look, trying to put the pieces together. "**W-w-wait! I can't be that guy! Because I'm—I… I'm…**" I finished my statement quietly, my head slowly turning down as my eyes gazed on the breezing grass.

My mind was racing, my heart was beating like it'll rip out of my chest sooner or later. I placed my palm on my temple, trying—trying _hard_—to remember something. Anything from the past. His past. _Anything_! But whenever I thought of my parents, my classmates, my friends… My mind would just go blank. Whenever I close my eyes, I would hope to see memories. But only darkness answered my calls.

My brows always met due to my frustration; but then everything started to swirl. It's like I'm in a past rotating ferris wheel. My body felt weaker than before, and I suddenly had a massive headache. I grimaced in pain as my upper body fell down (Remember that I was sitting). Gasps invaded my ears as the people suddenly helped me up. I reached out for the blonde male from before and laid my head on his chest, using it as a support. I didn't know why but I loosened by grip on his shirt and ended up falling down. I felt sick, like really, really unearthly sick.

The last thing I knew was that everything went black as the night sky that time.


	2. My first encounter with my Alice

_Author's Note: _Hallo again, minna~ It's Moon's Silent Glow here again. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story,_.

Yes, once again, Natsume is back to Gakuen Alice with his friends. Amg spoiler! \(^_^)/ Once again, I hope that my story is to your liking.

Giving me a simple favorite, or just a review, helps me a lot! But hey, I'm not forcing you do what you want~

I'm open for all criticisms, and I hope to have your reactions (even if there's some violent ones) and your comments about the story.

Once more, I'm Moon's Silent Glow, over and out! XD

P.S.: HERE. HAVE A LONG SECOND CHAPTER. XD

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, as well as the original story/plot.**

* * *

_[insert dramatic sound effects here] Previously... _The last thing I knew was that everything went black as the night sky that time.

* * *

**Chapter Two: My first encounter with my Alice**

**Natsume's POV~**

"**N-Natsume-kun! Natsume–kun! Please, wake up! Natsume-kun!**" '_Someone's calling my name…But is that really my name..? I don't even know anymore…I wanna sleep…_' I had a mental debate with myself on whether to wake up, to continue sleeping, or to just ignore that voice. My conscience ended up waking me, and the first thing I saw was white.

Blinding, translucent, white light that came from the bulbs on top of me. I blinked a few times at first to adjust my eyesight, which later was successful. I managed to see the jagged surface of the ceiling, then realizing that I was in a hospital.

"**Uhhh,**" I groaned, sitting up and yawning. I felt a stingy feeling on my hand, and when I looked at it, there were f****in needles quarried under my skin. I cursed under my breath as I violently pulled the needles out, blood surfacing from the deep wound. The weird hospital stench made me twitch my nose as I turned to the left side first.

Draperies obscured the chamber I currently was in, giving off a murky sight to my eyes. I then turned to the opposite side, where a girl, someone from before, stared at me with twinkling eyes. I was baffled at first, then I accidentally jerked my hand on the curtain, causing it to be tugged away.

The radiance struck my face, and from the reaction of the girl, it temporarily blinded her, too. I turned my head back to the girl, crimson orbs stared at her insipid face, burgundy lips seeking attention. I was staring blankly at her for a few moments, finally realizing something: '_This girl is a goddess!_'

She giggled, and it sounded like an angel. Her laugh was so perfect. God, she was so perfect. I wanted to badly know who she was. Badly. But then, everything went black. I was unconscious, yet I can feel my body moving. I blinked a few times and I was back to normal. I felt something warm on my cheeks, then glanced on the mirror on the other side. I was blushing as hell.

Wanna know why?

Because my hand was on her cheek, and my face was just a few millimeters away from hers. I can hear her breathing, her heartbeat, and god, why can't I move? I was dumbfounded, yet her face was calm.

"**Ah! I'm s-so sor-sorry! I didn't mean to—**" I reasoned out, but was cut off by a warm feeling on my lips. I blinked for the hundredth time since I woke up, but this, this is different. Her lips was on mine, and there was that feeling of reminiscent again. My lips responded to hers, my hand caressing her hair as we shared this kiss together. After a few seconds, I broke up the kiss and sucked in a breath.

I opened my eyes, the same time she did, and stared at her for a good minute. "**I'm so sorry!**" I apologized again, not knowing what to do, what to feel, what to touch, and oh my god I'm just so happy right now that I can't stop smiling. She giggled softly again.

I poked my lips, who had just lost their virginity—I think. The brunette nodded at me, smiling, and went outside. I bit my lip and remembered the soft feeling of her lips, causing me to blush tomato red.

I clenched my chest. I felt hot, I felt butterflies, I felt happy. But, most of all—I fell in love.

Two days later, I was discharged from the hospital, a cheerful grin on my face. A bunch of students approached me, their eyes full of hope. "**Natsume! Do you know our names?**" the blonde guy from before asked.

"**Ummmm, I'm sorry, but…no,**" I replied, frowning as it felt like I had just broke a little kid's dream of seeing Santa Claus. I stared on the crude cement, biting my lower lip as they tried to talk to one another, trying to convince the others that…I had a serious case of amnesia. "**I'm sorry…if I can't remember your names…**

"**I don't even know mine, really,**" I frowned, scratching the back of my head. When I glanced at them, they simply gave me a small smile. We ended up talking on the way to the school (which I also don't remember), and they introduced themselves to me.

The blonde guy with green eyes introduced himself as Nogi Ruka, my best friend; a girl with green hair and eyes was Shrouda Sumire; a hyper guy with a permanent smile on his face was Koko; an older student who had a star tattoo under his left eye was Tsubasa; and his girlfriend was Misaki; a smart short-haired girl—Hotaru (And honestly I have a bad vibe when I'm around her); and the goddess that livened up my life, with her beautiful name: Yukihara Mikan. God, even her name is lovely.

So, our conversation as we entered the school premises were cheerful; they told me the things I have done before, and how I acted, blah blah blah. I didn't care about that, my eyes were locked on Mikan. Her brown locks, her chocolate-warm eyes, everything about her made me wonder if she was real. I smiled as I convinced myself that she was, in fact, real, living, breathing; she was a goddess of beauty disguised as a mortal. Yeah, that was a perfect definition of her.

But, because of my inattentiveness, I didn't see the monstrous gateways of the school, and bumped my nose on the unique-connected metals that held as an obstacle to whoever wants to enter the school that are mostly not welcome. I made a thud on the ground as I pinched my nose, trying to fix it. (Hahaha, yeah, fix) Ruka helped me up, and I gave a nod at him when he asked if I was okay.

The gates veered open, and I was definitely shocked at the sight I saw. I'm definitely sure that my jaw dropped.

'_Is it just me, or is everything in that damn school sparkling?_' I asked myself, my feet gently progressing inside. I gripped my bag's straps tightly, my head looking around. My ears twitched as I heard something zip through the airs. When I turned to where the sound was coming from, crimson eyes widened.

A butcher knife was flying to my face! I knew that it was too late for me to dodge, and that I was gonna die. I simply closed my eyes and waited.

Miraculously, nothing happened.

I slightly opened my eyes, that widened again with what I saw. The tip of the knife was just a few inches away from me, but the most shocking part of that is, the blade was between by fingers. "**Did I just….?**" I asked the rest, stunned at what my hand just did.

"**You hold an amazing power, Natsume. And in this school, our vision is to make people like you control it,"** the blonde teacher from before answered, the familair folder of my supposed identity held under his arm.

"**Hyuuga Natsume, welcome to Gakuen Alice... again**"

Honestly, I blinked way too many times already. But damn, this school is huge! My mouth went to a perfect "o" as the instructor told me the thing I needed to know—which I didn't listen. I kept on nodding, then followed him to the boys' dorm. '_Isn't this a f***in mansion?!'_ –That was my first thought when my eyes landed on it. On the top of the building laid a sign that, with huge letters, spelled 'Boys' Dormitory'. Oh dear god.

I was still speechless, even when we went inside. It's really like a goddamn mansion! What the hell! There was everything needed inside! As we took a short tour, I saw spas, a music room, even an indoor cinema.

"**This will be your room; it's the same one you used before the accident,**" the Professor said to me as he jerked his thumb on the door.

**_Room 0078_**

Current Occupants:

Hyuuga Natsume

Nogi Ruka

Tobita Yuu

I felt a line of relief when I saw who the occupants were. At least I know someone: Ruka, who is already a friend of mine. However, I still had a streak of curiosity to whoever my last roommate was.

My lips parted as I wanted to ask the teacher on how my classes will go, but when I looked to where he used to stand, I only saw air. I pursed my lips, furrowing my brows as I asked myself how the hell did he just do that. I didn't hear a single thing.

I simply sighed, and pushed the door open. My jaw dropped to the floor at the sight my eyes just saw. Mother of god, this is every boy's dream come true! Video games everywhere, and there is a bloody big flat screen in front! There were sandbags, exercising materials, and, once again, video games! Oh god I'm already contented with the video games but everything just gets better. And I mean—better!

Pew pew pew! I was intrigued at the sounds, and it looks like someone was playing. I continued to push the door widely, and, on the bed, was a student my age holding a controller. I looked at him, and he responded with a stare.

"**Natsume?**" I heard him ask before running to me and giving me a light hug.

"**D-do I know you?**"

He responded to me with a sigh. "**Yeah. You do. I'm Tobita Yuu, your roommate and your friend. I'm also the class captain of our homeroom, 3-A,**" he added as he showed me a couple of pictures. It looks like there were class pictures from before. But the thing that I immediately asked was, "**Yukihara Mikan is my classmate?**"

"**Yeah. And she's Ruka's girlfriend.**"

"**W-what? WHAT?! She's Ruka's girlfriend?!**"

"**Yeah, mate. You were the one who even made it possible! You served as a helper to get those two together!**"

I stared at him, utter shock in my eyes. She's Ruka's girl? And I made it possible? I clenched my chest; it just started aching, which later disappeared. I covered my mouth with my hand, brushing off the feeling of her soft lips on mine.

I rubbed my temples in annoyance, wanting to hold a protest against that girl. I mean, she kissed me!

She kissed _me_!

I felt angry, used, and most of all—fooled. Did she really use me? But that kiss…it felt so real.

Sooner, my attention was stolen from the class schedule Yuu gave to me. Using his name without honorifics felt like something I usually do—or did. Besides, Yuu insisted. "**So, here's the schedule for our class, as well as your personal schedule.**"

"**Personal schedule?**"

"**Personal schedule. Everyone has one. It has the club meetings, club activities, school activities, even your _co-curricular activities_. Oh, and you're a member of the dangerous alice-club**."

"**Alice….? Isn't that a girl's name?**"

"**O****h, mate, here, Alice is more than just a name. It's how we refer to your _power_.**"

"**…**"

"**Is there something wrong? Wait...**** Don't tell me that the Professor didn't tell you about alices and stuff.**"

"**…none.**"

He sighed, then clasped his hands together then mumbled. Soon, the room swirled around, darkness swamping around us. I was terrified, the expression completely visible to my face as I retreated a few steps back. Yet I find myself brave, for some reason. And calm. '_That's because you're used to this…' _A voice said at the back of my head. But I already knew that it was the _me_ before. Before I got amnesia.

Darkness continued to swarm around us, then it became rainbows, and a vast land like in the meadows. "**What. Just. Happened!?**" I asked him, whose entire face was calm. Did he not just find that weird? But it felt like I'm just really used to this kind of thing.

"**That's my alice, Natsume. Illusions. I can make thing look semi-real once I put my mind into it. And your alice is—**"

"**Fire. Why do I know this? And why did I say fire? I can't control fire. Hell, I might even pass out when I see fire around.**"

Yuu sighed, then rubbed his hands against one another. In a second, we were in hell. Literally hell. There were flaming blazes everywhere.

I fell down, trying to escape by going out to the door. But, somehow, I was impeded to leave. The wooden door was set ablaze, crippling down to ashes on the feet. I turned my head to the side, staring blankly at him. Disbelief was on my tone when I asked, "**Is this witchcraft?**"

A laugh escaped Yuu and Ruka's lips as soon as they heard the question. Oops. I actually forgot Ruka was in still in the room. But still!

They continued to laugh and laugh, causing my brow to twitch. They are making fun of me. I don't know why but I felt anger burst inside me. I stomped my way to Ruka and aggressively pushed him towards the wall. My hands found themselves on his collar and raised his entire body up. "**Why the hell are you making fun of me, huh?**" I asked, glaring at the blonde as I raised him higher on the wall.

"**Because…you're an idiot,**" he replied, giving me a cocky grin.

I heard something inside me pop, and then I went unconscious. When I blinked my way back, he was staring on my palm. I gave him a baffled look, then looked at my hand. I blinked again as I saw conflagration encircling my palm. I let Ruka go, then panicked. "**Ahhh! Water! Give me water! My hand is burning!**"

"**Does it really hurt?**" I heard him ask. "**Try to calm down. And seek the answer for my question.**"

"**How the f**k would I calm down if my ha—**"

"**Calm. Down. Now.**" Yuu was looking at me with… I dunno, authority? Somehow, something about his tone made me flinch and follow him. I calmed myself down, and closed my eyes for a few minutes. Breathing out, my eyes opened, and the sight was…stunning.

The fire on my palm was still there, but it felt warm and exquisite. Then, something flashed on the flame. "**Does it hurt,**" he repeated.

"**No…but there's something inside it. It looks like, uhh, people.**"

A shocked look settled on his features as he made his way to me. He grabbed my wrist and gazed at the flames. "**There's nothing there, Natsume,**" he decided, glancing at me and the flame.

"**What do you mean that there's nothing there? Can't you see? There's you, me, Mikan-chan, Ruka, and probably the rest of the class,**" my voice cracked as I pointed to him the people I mentioned. He shook his head.

Then, I felt weird again, like I wanna vomit. An unimaginable headache caused me to fall down and curl up. Then my arm shot forward. I was releasing fire from my palms. But that wasn't all. There were moving pictures in every flame I shot. It looks more than just picture, they look like memories.

One was where we were arranging this Christmas tree with the others; one was when we were celebrating my birthday; one where Mikan and I are eating; one where, from afar, I witnessed Ruka's confession to Mikan; the next one was, in anger, asked something to the head of my club; then a bright light flashed, blinding me for a moment. When I opened my eyes, everything was white. And it seemed like I was floating.

"**Hello? Ruka? Yuu? Err, Koko? Anyone?!**" I called out, but silence was the only thing responded to me.


	3. I just don't understand!

_Author's Note: _Hai everyone~ It's Moon's Silent Glow here again. I hope you liked the second chapter of my very first fanfiction ._.

Sorry if I can't give y'all another long as heck chapter. I swear I'm trying my best. ;n;

Giving me a simple favorite, or even a review, helps me a lot! But hey, I'm not forcing you do what you want~

I'm open for all criticisms, and I hope to have your reactions (even if there's some violent ones) and your comments about the story.

Once more, I'm Moon's Silent Glow, over and out! XD

P.S.: As I've said before, this fanfic was, like, written last year. I'm just revising it and stuff. .

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, as well as the original story/plot.**

* * *

_Previously... _"**Hello? Ruka? Yuu? Err, Koko? Anyone?!**" I called out, but silence was the only thing responded to me.

* * *

**Chapter Three: I just don't understand!**

**Natsume's POV~**

Then, everything went static. Like, literally. I covered my ears as the sound was excruciating. Then another scene popped up. It looked like I was interrogating someone. And let me tell you this, it was an aggressive interrogation. I was shooting flames everywhere. I felt the agony all over again. I couldn't help but scream my lungs out. I felt like I wanna cry, like the world was crumbling down on my shoulders. Then, faintly, I heard my own voice in the memory…The scene… it was this:

"**Hey Ruka, I heard that you confessed to Mikan. How'd it go?**" A black-haired male asked the blonde one, who replied with a blush. "**W-well, she requested me to wait for just a few days. I think it shocked her,**" he answered, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"**What do you think? Would she say yes?**" Crimson eyes stared at green ones, as his hand clenched balled into a fist. Natsume, the ebony-haired one, placed his fist in his pocket as he walked beside Ruka, the blonde.

"**Don't know. Hopefully, she would. And if she does, I might be the happiest man alive,**" Ruka grinned as he stared at the sky.

"**Yeah…I hope she doesn't though,**" Natsume mumbled, his voice as faint as a whisper. That sentence he had just said, it was only him who knows it.

"**Hmmm, did ya say somethin'?**" The blonde boy asked. Natsume shook his head. The third year stared at the ground as he and Ruka continued to talk about the latter's confession.

Soon, when the comrades bid each other farewell, but Natsume continued to walk towards the forest. "**Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!**" Natsume exclaimed as he punched a tree. As he continued to curse, the memories of him and Mikan together was showed beside the agonizing teen.

Dusk soon fell on him as he continued to curse and shout. When he relieved himself of his anger, he then went to his room.

XoXo

It flashed white again, and it looked like it fast forwarded to the scene when it was in the room. "**Natsume! What happened to you?**" Two figures exclaimed as soon as they saw Natsume. His clothes were tattered, and some blood was on his shirt.

The two roommates blinked as they heard something like raindrops on the floor. And when they looked to what it was, it was blood. Both of Natsume's knuckles were bleeding heavily.

"**Goddammit, Natsume! What the hell did you do?!**" Ruka asked as he fetched his best friend medicine and bandages.

"**Just….had a fight with Persona again. He said it was training,**" Natsume faintly answered.

"**Psh, to hell with that! Look, I know that it's your given task and all, but sheesh, don't forget that you're still freakin human! Stop making us worry, for Christ's sake!**" He was scolded, and treated at the same time. But, deep in his heart, Natsume knew that he wanted to take Mikan all for himself.

Later that night, Natsume woke up and dressed himself up. He changed the bandages on his hands and leaped down from the windowpane. His hands was on his pockets as his feet safely landed on the ground. He looked back up to his room's window. "**I love her too, mate. I love Mikan too,**" he said, displaying a sad smile on his face. He lowered his head and started to trudge down to the pagoda in the middle of the forest.

"**I'm here, Persona. What job is it tonight?**"

"**Well, well, if it isn't Natsume. I heard that your best friend is taking that idiotic girl away from you,**" a deep, disrupting and manipulative voice echoed, black eyes staring behind his mask.

Natsume cursed before running to Persona and pinning him down to the ground. "**Shut up,**" he hissed before continuing, "j**ust give me my mask, and the mission. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less.**"

Persona cocked a brow at the sudden belligerent attitude of his pawn. His hand slipped inside his pocket, and out came a black cat mask. Natsume swiped it off of the older man's grip and put it on.

Persona stood up like nothing happened and handed down a folder to the younger male. "**Your target is a middle-aged man that lives in Okinawa. He's obese, and is actually estimated to be 6 foot tall. He often hangs around bars and mostly has women around him. You figure out the rest.**" Natsume gave an irritated sigh as he took the folder from the other one, then glaring at him before going off.

About three hours later, Natsume returned. "**Mission successful,**" he said to his mentor as he took off his mask and snarled it on his belt. Scratching the back of his head, Natsume continued to walk away. "**Good job. I look forward to our next task together. Oh, and give me your mask,**" Persona reminded.

"**F***. You.**" Natsume replied as he continued to go up to his room. Quietly, he sneaked past the robots and easily went back to sleep. Then, everything went blurry again.

XoXo

"**Natsume-kun, are you okay?**" I heard someone call out. It sounded so familiar. So heavenly. When I opened my eyes, I was back to the real world, and not in that memory-chamber-place-thingy. When I looked at who was calling me, there was a share of anger, sadness, and love that stirred up. Guess who was calling me.

It was Mikan.

As soon as our eyes met again, I immediately sat up. "**Umm, hai,**" I sheepishly greeted. "**So, what are y'all doin' here?**" I instantly asked when I got myself up and going. Everybody from before was in the room. Like everybody.

"**Yuu said that you passed out after shooting fireballs to the ceiling,**" Mikan replied, nodding her head upwards. I looked at where she was pointing and saw fire marks etched on the surface.

"**It looks like it took quite some time…..Was the water insufficient?**" Somehow, I already knew the answer. A voice in the back of my head kept on rambling. But I simply decided to ignore it.

"**Natsume, water can't put out your fire. It can't,**" Tsubasa added, causing me to be confused again.

"**Whaddaya mean water can't put out my fire? Isn't that how fire and water go? Fire's weak around water**," I explained, moving my hands.

"**No, dude, no. In your case, water is completely useless. That's why we have Mikan here**," this time, it was Koko. "**You're thinking why again, don't you,**" Koko added, giving me a sly grin.

"**H-how did you know?**"

Ruka gave me a pat on the shoulder before saying, "**I do believe that Yuu has already told you about alices, yes?**"I nodded then looked at the other's faces… one by one.

"**Yuu's alice is illusions; Koko's is mind-reading; Tsubasa here is shadow-controlling; Misaki, on the other hand, can clone herself; Hotaru can easily build machines; Mine is animal pheromone; yours is fire, and Mikan has nullification. And only her alice can negate yours. Did you get all of that?**"

"**Uhhhh, yeah?**" I directly lied. Damn, that is a lot. I really can't imagine it. Everyone here, in this shining prestigious school, everyone has powers. This is definitely a lot to take. But the one thing I decided to focus myself on was on what alices were. And why this school was made especially for controlling the latter.

"**Umm, to make this straight, alices are simply what you call superpowers; this school was specifically made to teach the people (who have alices) how to control it. And my alice is fire. That can't be put out by simply water. And, instead, can only be extinguished by Mikan's alice, which is nullification, **

"**So, everyone here is special in terms of having superpowers. Even the school admins. And—and—and the children here**," I decided to validate, nodding my head at them individually.

"**Everyone. E.V.E.R.Y.O.N.E,**" they all said in unison. I skewed my head to the right and gave them all a lopsided grin. Somehow, I'm finding this idea very amusing.

"**So, when'll we get back to classes?**" I asked, charily picking up my schedule to avoid shooting more deadly-water-proof fire.

"**As soon as possible, I guess—**"

"—**but you'll probably skip again—**"

"—**like you normally do—**"

"—**and still earn the best grades in the class~**" They sang, a bantering smirk graced their lips as they slung their shoulders on mine.

"**But, maybe, you won't. Since right now, you're Mister-Goody-Two-Shoes. Buuuut you can still hang with us with skipping though**," Ruka winked as they all started to leave.

Leaving me and Mikan-chan in the room, I couldn't help but ask, **"Mikan-chan, what kind of person am I before the, you know, accident?"**

The brunette smiled sweetly, causing me to stare blankly at her for another time. She took her bag, and rummaged inside. When she finally found what she was looking for, I saw that it was an album of some sort. I was baffled at first, then she started to explain.

"**You see, Natsume-kun, you were rowdy and impatient. You want things to go your way. You won't take 'no' as an answer. You would carry all of the burden to yourself just to keep us safe. That's the kind of person you are. Behind your arrogant, ultimately stubborn, commanding and rude outer shell, you're actually caring, loving, and…well, perfect."**

"**Wow, you can really describe me, huh?"**

"**Of course. I like you very much, Natsume-kun. And I can't help it," **she gave me a lopsided grin before kissing my cheek and leaving the room. I was confused all over again. _'Dammit. I will never understand girls.'_


	4. Weird convo with myself

_Previously… _"Of course. I like you very much, Natsume-kun. And I can't help it," she gave me a lopsided grin before kissing my cheek and leaving the room. I was confused all over again. _'Dammit. I will never understand girls.'_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Weird Convo with myself**

**Natsume~**

As I watched her figure walk away and into the shadows. Though it's dark, the world seemed to light up. You know that kind of feeling when the birds tweet romantic tunes and you have this kind of permanent smile up on your face.

"Pffft," I heard a voice. What the. I turned around to see Koko, snickering, as he held the switch for the lights. Brightness: Max. So that's why the world seemed to 'light up'. That son of a brick took it literally!

"I hate you. And your mind-reading. And your sense of humor," I pouted, then laughed. Koko laughed too, then jerked his thumb on the door.

"Everyone's waiting for you. Finish your stuff here and let's go, 'kay?" I nodded, and off he went, the sounds of his footsteps growing fainter and fainter.

I peeked through the doorway, confirming that he was gone. Now, it was time for me to check how the 'past' me kept his room. Though I doubt it'll be clean. I mean, what do you even expect from a guy? And it's me! I have a feeling in my gut that my room won't be just messy. But disgusting. I shuddered at the thought.

As I roamed around the room, I went to my… room. Yes, okay, there's a room—3 of them actually—inside a room. Kind of a like, an, err, apartment? Or a condominium? Or hotel? You get the point!

I found myself in front of the door and clutched the doorknob. It felt oddly cold in my hand. I slowly turned the knob, and pushed the door open, the sound of creaking wood sending chills down my spine.

"….what the hell?"

The room was _way_ messier than I ever imagined! This is like, the epiphany for the word! Ahem, let me give you some details. Stacks of pizza boxes were on the bed, a case of coke—oh crap please not beer—was near the door, bags of chips were on the desk along with scattered notes and pencils broken in half. And that wasn't even half of it yet. The cabinet is disturbing. And I haven't even opened it yet. But a pair of trousers were on top of it, a necktie was, seemingly, tied to keep the handles—or the whole cabinet closed. On a standing coat hanger were hats, and coats, and scarfs, and beanies, and—_what the hell!_ A pair of navy boxers with light yellow stripes. A pair of…

My eye twitched at the sight of that. I snatched the boxers away and threw it in the hamper. _Splotch! _Why did it made a sound like that? I turned my head and widened my eyes in horror. My boxers didn't land in the hamper.

It landed on a puddle of puke.

"…..why…. Why is there even puke there?!" I groaned in frustration as I slid my fingers through my hair. I sat on the corner of my bed and buried my face on my hands. I grabbed a pencil and twirled it with my fingers as I cursed.

And of course, my day just went worse as the pencil flew to my forehead then to the floor, rolling under the bed. I placed my hand on my forehead and winced. "This is just my lucky day," I sarcastically remark as I went down on my knees and stretched my arm under the bed.

Instead of a pencil, I managed to find a mask. A black mask. A black cat mask.

I sat up and curiously inspected it. I turned it back and forth, wondering why I suddenly had a feeling of reminiscence, and pain in my chest.

And, of course, my stupidity and great timing and destiny came in.

I set the mask aflame.

"Oh, cool," I said as the mask remained unscathed. And hey, I'm getting used to this flame-alice-thing now.

"_Well, well, well,"_ a voice mused. In shock, I let the mask fall down as I retreated a few steps back.

"_Now, now, little Natsume. Don't be afraid," _the voice cackled, and the whole room seemed to vibrate.

I ran towards to door, but before I even got out the door slammed shut. _Click! _I do believe that that was the lock. Damn.

I leaned my back on the door and clenched my fists.

"What do you want? Who the hell are you?" I gathered the courage I have. Though it's really, easy. Weird. It's like I'm used to these kinds of things. Well, maybe this is just Yuu….

"_It's not Yuu. Sheesh, it's obvious right? I'm. Real." _How did he even know what I was thinking?

"What? No you're not."

"_Seriously?" _The voice replied, unimpressed, and maybe offended. I mean, I'm just… hallucinating right now. Everything was just new and I can't understand anything and I just got amnesia and—

"_I pity you, dude. I mean me. Ugh." _One word from that sentence made me alarmed. Me? He just said me? But then hit pitied me, then he said… what?

"_Dude, really? Are you kidding me? You still don't get it?"_

"Stop making fun of me and I'll surely understand," I grumbled.

"_Fine," _the voice sighed, _"To put it simple, I'm you. And you're me. The only difference about us is that—"_

"You're the me from the past," I finished slowly. The voice laughed, and it was different from before. This time it was carefree. Happy.

"How are you even finding this amusing?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head and started pacing around the room once more.

"_I find _myself _amusing. So, yeah."_

Whaaaat? …No seriously, did you guys understood that? No right? I know.

"Soooo… Care to, uhh, show yourself?" I requested, my head looking from left to right.

"_Yeah, okay. But, oh, I dunno, you kinda THREW ME ON THE FLOOR."_

"Huh?"

Wait, don't tell me… I picked up the mask, and I swear I saw a flash of crimson eyes on the, what's the term again? Eye… sockets? I dunno, okay!

"So, uhh, this is… you?"

"_What, are you disappointed?"_

"I, err, didn't say anything like that." I diverted my gaze from the mask and looked on the cabinet instead.

"_Dude, you're lying to my face."_

"Wha—what? What, no." I quickly looked back, and there were burning red eyes gazing at me.

"_What, you think I don't even know myself? Sheesh."_

"Look I jus—" Before I could even finish my excuse (yes I admit it) the mask burst into flames. I sucked a breath as my heart seemed to stop.

I let the mask go, but instead of falling it hovered in midair. The flames grew, and I was actually afraid that it might burn something in the room. Instead, the flames started to build into a form. A form of a person.

Even before it finished, I knew that it was me. Well, a mirror of me.

"_I know, I know, I look good now. And it's like complimenting you too. But with that outfit, yuck."_

The flames became more solid, until a body of mine stood in front of me. Solid body. Except for the being made of flames part. "Wait, what's wrong with my outfit? This is classic." I look down at my clothes. A simple black collared shirt and jeans. Then converse shoes. I look normal. What is he talking about!

The past me gave me a disgusted look and scoffed. _"I do _not _wear those kind of things. What are you thinking? Damn don't tell me you're all goody two shoes now. Disgusting."_

…..this little….

"Why is it that a 16 year old like you can't even fold clothes right? And look at the room! Now this, _this _is disgusting."

"_It's called being a man. Look it up."_

"I will never understand myself."

"_I know. Me neither." _He laughed, his eyes twinkling behind the mask.

Then, I remembered the personal schedules I was curious about. So I asked. And immediately, the air in the room turned cold, and he stopped laughing. Now he's staring at me.

"_You really don't wanna know, mate. This is… different from what you would expect."_

"Why? Shouldn't you like, tell me more about myself in the past?"

"_I would. But not this. This is something more. Soon, you'll know… No." _He started pacing around the room his hand on his chin, his eyes deep in thought. _"You mustn't know this. Not now, not ever."_

Now that caught me off guard. "Why? Tell me, what is it. What do you do." I sighed in exasperation and rubbed my temple. "What will I do in the future?"

As swiftly as someone can he whipped his head and stared at me again. _"NOTHING!"_

I still in place. His voice sounded so raw, so weak… so hurt. "You know I won't stop until I know that."

"_I know. Dammit." _

I suddenly remembered about the vision. Persona. That mask. Mikan. His broken heart… My broken heart. "Is this about Mikan? Because—because I know. I had the vision not too long ago. I saw you with Persona—whoever the hell he is—and he gave you this kind of FBI mission. Is that it? Are you a student detective?"

His body tensed, and I felt his mouth thin into a line. _"It's more than that…" _He started walking towards me, then clasped my shoulders. _"Natsume, no matter what happens, don't try to know what you are in the past. Don't try to know me. Please. You're right, this is for Mikan. And Ruka. And everybody. So please. We'll meet again soon. Bye Natsume."_

As he bid farewell, the flames started disappearing, until the mask was only left, the crimson eyes still looking at mine. "Bye.."

And the mask fell on the floor.

* * *

_A/N: _Hullo guys, it's Moon's Silent Glow here again. Sorry this took a while . Writer's block :(

Give me tips and reactions by giving me a review~ I still don't know if what I'm doing is right T.T

Soooo yeah, give the story a favorite and/or a follow if you liked it. \(ouo)/

Check my other story, _Falling in Love with a Stranger,_ which has a more complex story... kay, it's a bit cliche. XD

Yeah, thanks for reading the story.

xoxo Moon's Silent Glow


End file.
